Winter Wanderer
by GrimButSummoningHigherForces
Summary: It's winter. The cataclysm has struck. This is truly the end of civilization. [Based on Cataclysm: Dark Days Ahead (DDA)]


**So, this is something I wrote in the spur of the moment. It's based around Cataclysm: Dark Days Ahead, a roguelike survival horror game. I highly recommend you to try it. After all, it is FREE, so what do you have to lose?**

 **I've only just started playing it a few days ago, but the amount of stuff you can do it makes it fun af. Due to being a complete newbie to the series, some things aren't gonna add up. Such as the enemies in the prelude, I didn't name any of them, because they are just enemies I made up on the spot.**

 **If any vets of the series somehow read this, feel free to hate me... ; - ;**

 **If you have any suggestions, or knowledge, that could make this fanfic better. Please, let me know. If I continue this, I want it to be glorious.**

 **(Like that'll happen.)**

 **Editor: Escha**

* * *

I'm cold, so very cold. The apocalypse had to come during the winter, didn't it?

Even in shelter, I feel as though my fingers will break off. If I hadn't broken one of the several glass windows to this building, the heat would have definitely insulated better.

But, I needed a place to stay. It didn't matter where, just anywhere except out there!

Because, out there, there is… there is nothing left for me out there, except the walking, rotting, husks of people that I once called neighbors, friends, family.

There's nothing left for me out there, nothing! Maybe, if I stay in here long enough they'll wander off to some other area. Maybe, some poor fool passing through town will draw them all away. Better him than me, really. But, what if I starve before any of that happens?

I need to get up, I need to search the house for food and supplies, a weapon, too.

But, I feel so weak, would it not be better just to sit here, in this corner of the room, and fall asleep?

No! If I sleep, I may never wake up. I need to move, but I also need to not make any sound.

I should also try boarding up that window. I'm quite surprised that the sound of breaking glass didn't draw them here. Or, maybe it did and they're just taking their sweet time walking here. Which means I need to act fast. Staying here most likely isn't an option.

I need to search for supplies, warm clothes, and find a car.

The next town is about ten miles east.

 _Thump, thump! Groan._

Shit, I can hear one of them at the door. Thankfully, it's locked, the sole reason I broke the window. I tried breaking down the door, but that door is tough. Then again, I'm not the strongest individual out there. The same can't be said for those things, however.

After all, why would a corpse need a limit on physical strength?

That door will last for a while, the beast may even give up and walk away if it doesn't detect anything inside. But, that is not a guarantee. They're unpredictable, prone to random fits of violence.

 _Thump, thump!_

Still not giving up? Go away, please. There's no one here, so please, just go away!

Thump, thump! Thump, thump! "GAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

It's now or never, I guess.

 _Thump, thump! Thump, thump! Shatter!_

It broke the glass on the door! The hinges are creaking, as well!

A weapon! I need a weapon, now! I stood up and moved, swiftly, to the other side of the room.

It watched as I did.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _Creak!_

Now, on the other side of the room I took the time to examine my surroundings.

There is a table with a metal bat atop it. How convenient. _Creak, crack!_

Wielding the metal bat in my hands. I looked towards the door.

 _Break!_

Now, I'm not the most courageous person in the world.

So, when such a cowardly man looks around to see a corpse limping towards him, what does he do? He hesitates. How stupid. My first fight with one of these monsters, and the first thing I do is go into shock. Pathetic, right?

"RAH!" it swung it's arm at me. Instinctively, I dodged the attack, surprising even myself.

However, this was not the time to be stroking my ego. I need to not hesitate anymore.

No longer gaping at what I was seeing, I swung my bat with all my power, directly to the monster's cranium. I was rewarded with an audible crack.

The beast fell to the floor, twitching. It wasn't over, yet. I heave the bat over my head, ready to deliver the final blow.

Only to be tackled to the ground.

The bat was released from my grip. I held my arms above my head to block the blows I knew were coming. I expected a few blunt hits and slaps, but my arms were greeted with the slashing of claws. I finally got a good look at the beast above me, face deformed, it's red eyes looked down on me with so much hate. It honestly scared me how human-like they were.

To be able to still feel any emotion at all was surprising.

Delving into the mindset of a creature wasn't going to help me in my current predicament, however.

I needed to get this thing off of me, and fast. It didn't seem like it was going to stop slashing soon, though. I could see the other beast twitching on the floor slowly trying to right itself.

No luck there, fortunately. The beast atop me was beginning to grow tired, or maybe it was beginning to understand I wasn't going to let up on my defenses.

It paused and growled.

I took my chance.

I swung my body up and shoved off the unprepared beast. It fell to the ground with a thud.

I grabbed for the bat directly above me, stood up, and without any pausing for breath began to swing upon the beast!

Finally able to take a good look at my enemy, it was far more thin and short than I expected for the great strength that it once held upon me. I reeled back for another hit, and I realized, not only was it strong, it was extremely agile. It jumped back, out of the range of my attack.

And stopped.

While it had strength and speed, it's constitution was nowhere near as great.

The wild swings I hit it with had done far more damage than I had anticipated.

It's arms were a bloody mess, much like my own, I could see the bone sticking out of his right arm. It's face was even more grotesque than before, bloody and matted.

It examined me, as well. Almost like it was weighing the pros and cons of killing me.

I suppose the risk was too great for it, because in the next instant it had already jumped out the window to it's left, and began it's quick retreat. I stood there for a few seconds.

Overjoyed that I had lived through my first real battle, I breathed a sigh of relief. But, that was quickly washed away by the twitching and groaning of the monster on the floor. I had completely forgotten about it.

It was time to finish what I had started. I, once again, lifted the bat over my head and swung it down with all my force, smashing the beast's head in. Things still weren't over though. I needed to leave, fast.

No doubt all the commotion drew more towards this area. So, without a second thought, I walked through the broken door to the hell that was the outside world.

It's so damn cold.


End file.
